Janto's day off
by stardiva
Summary: this is a fanfic for my darling miracleboi. hope your feeling better hope you all like it.


Ianto Jones sat at the outdoor cafe sipping a cup of tea. His partner and lover Jack Harkness sat beside him. Jack draped his arm over Ianto's shoulder and had been resting his head on the shoulder.  
Ianto sighed contently as he put his cup down and took hold of Jack's hand. Jack smiled at this. Their eyes met and mated and melted as one.  
Jack gently touched his cheek "I love you Yani. I do hope you know that. I know I don't say it enough but I love you, I love you." Ianto blushed as Jack stood up suddenly much to Ianto's amazement and shock"well he thought "so much for a peaceful quiet the hell was Jack doing."

Jack turned and adressed the people in the cafe.

"EVERY ONE I WISH TO SAY THAT I JACK HARKNESS BEING OF SOUND MIND AND SOUND AND GORGEOUS BODY

( he looked over at Ianto and winked at him. Ianto was blushing deeply and rolling his eyes)

"LOVE THIS BEAUTIFUL AND HANDSOME MAN, THIS MAN, MY IANTO,"

Again Ianto wondered what Jack was up to. He was about to find out then he heard the singing.

SKINNAMARINKYDINKYDINK, SKINNAMARINKDO ILOVE YOU.  
Ianto rolled his eyes Jack you are are you doing.?"  
Jack smiled that impish Harkeness smile as he continued as he knelt before Ianto

I LOVE YOU IN THE MORNING AND IN THE AFTERNOON I LOVE YOU NEATH THE SUN AND UNDER NEATH THE MOON OH SKINNAMARINKYDINKYDINK, SKINAMARINKO I LOVE YOU ( I M NOT JUST SAYING) I LOVE YOU!

(Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed it) Ianto looked around as the crowd watched as Jack continued.  
JACK LOVES IANTO!  
I LOVE YOU BOO BOO TE DOO.  
Ianto turned beet red as the enter cafe as Jack lept up to his feet and took his bows broke out in thunderous applause. Jack smiling then sat down and leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. Jack smiled as he sat back down " You know you are very very cute when you blush. Course you are far cuter when you are naked and are about to scream my name when I...." Ianto swatted him playfully.

"Jack." he warned. Jack smiled as he looked at him again "Red is soooo your colour."  
Ianto took another sip of his tea and leaned over to get in close to Jack," You are a Nutter you do know that right??" Jack grinned "Who me? oy I might be a nutter There mister Jones but I am your NUTTER." Ianto grinned as he kissed His Captain."That you are."  
And I love you Captain Jack nutter Harkness."  
They rose and left the cafe. They decided to walk around Cardif. Just talking and cuddling as they went. Jack held his hand tenderly and every so often kissed Ianto cheek.  
a few minutes later they were seated in the local park under one of the meny trees Ianto lay in Jack's arms and they just people watched. Jack held him and they kissed and just cuddled. Ianto sighed in contentment. He rested his head on Jack's knee and felt Jack's fingers running mindlessly through Ianto's hair. Ianto yawned comfortably. "This is nice."The fingers continued their journey as soft lips caressed his was nice just to lay there and chat lazily.  
Jack spoke " Yeah it is. I think I better talk to your Boss into giving you more days like this. You work too hard Jones Ianto Jones. You are gonna make your self sick." Ianto sat up and looked at him and took Jack in his arms and kissed him " I want to make love to you Jack. So will you shut up and take me home."  
Ten minutes later at Ianto's flat found Ianto laying against the pillows and Jack caressing and kissing him and entering him at will. Ianto found him self returning each touch with one of his own.  
He moaned in pleasure as he felt Jack's hands touch him. It was there in Jack's arms that he felt the most alive. Each touch and kiss and even yes every look Jack gave Said "I love you."  
He lay in Jack's bare embrace and just relaxed and saviored it. He knew he worked too hard. He also knew Jack was right he could make him self sick if he wasn't careful But he knew that work could wait for another was his day off His time alone with Jack.  
He was content to stay put and bask in the naked arms of his Boss and lover. It was enough for now. For both of them. 


End file.
